


Wings

by lions_llamas_angels_and_demons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Unspoken relationship, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lions_llamas_angels_and_demons/pseuds/lions_llamas_angels_and_demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean could see angel's wings. He didn't know why, perhaps it was a side effect of having been dead, or maybe it was simply because he was 'the righteous man', but whatever the case, he could see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

Dean could see angel's wings. He didn't know why, perhaps it was a side effect of having been dead, or maybe it was simply because he was 'the righteous man', but whatever the case, he could see them. Castiel's wings were the first thing he noticed when he came face-to-face with the Angel in Illinois. Not because they were probably big enough to carry the entire population of Texas, or because they were a deep ebony amongst the Sparks falling from the lights above, but he noticed them first because he recognized them. Those wings were his light in the darkness of hell, and the last thing he remembered before waking up six feet under. From that moment on, they were always a source of comfort for him. He often found himself staring at them, admiring their size and how they seemed to reflect light. They were a lot like crows wings, how they seemed to be the deepest inky black when he stood in shadows, but when under the sun, they shone in rivulets of blues and greens across each feather. Dean's favorite part about Castiel's wings were how they felt. Most humans couldn't see or feel angel wings, so it was quite to his advantage that Castiel thought Dean couldn't. At certain times when the two were standing close together, he could feel those feathers moving slowly around him to drape across his shoulders. They brushed against his face like satin, and he leaned into the weight warm against his back. Oddly enough, whenever Castiel shifted them slightly, the breeze would carry whiffs of cinnamon, it smelled like fresh-baked apple pie, and reminded him of what it felt like to be loved. He didn't mind that sometimes he could feel them caress his face while he wasn't paying attention, or when the feathers brushed reverently across his lower back. Sometimes he couldn't help but shiver into the touch, but it was very easy to blame it on the passing breeze, and if Castiel happened to notice, well, neither of them said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing, you're welcome I do have many more Castiel/Dean Winchester fic ideas, along with a few Dan Howell/Phil Lester and Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, (but its mostly Destiel) so, please subscribe, if you liked it! Also kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. You can find my tumblr here: http://ofbrokenwingsandglowingsouls.tumblr.com  
> Send me an ask if you have any fic requests or ideas, please don't be afraid to ask! If you like my writing, and want to become mutuals, message me on tumblr, or send me an ask, I would love to hear from you!


End file.
